


hey baby boy ;)

by shittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Texting, a bit of angst cause i am an ass, i just really like texting fics, like really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittaphon/pseuds/shittaphon
Summary: here is johnny[Sent: April 06, 3:10]don't play with me babyi know what you want ;)ten out of ten[Sent: April 06, 3:11]i'm so sorrybut i think you are trying to sext the wrong person.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed this like so much
> 
> i am mess and this is kind of inspired in all of the thousands text fics that i read in my life
> 
> enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5528217)

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:07]**

hey baby girl

ready for some real fun???? 

*attached image*

;)

 

     Chittaphon jumped a little in his chair at the noise his phone made, which was a bit too loud at the silent room. He was still awake trying to catch up in his japanese culture class which was being a pain since his teacher decided to fill their asses with assignments. He stood up from his not so comfortable cheap chair and grabbed his phone from his mattress seeing the kakao notification and realizing that he had no clue who was the owner of that fucking stupid user name. He opened up the chat and to say he was pretty shocked was very accurate, he eyed the one sided conversation and as if the messages weren’t obnoxious enough the picture attached to them sure made the job: a brown haired guy took most of his phone screen now, he looked young, his slighted pouted lips went pretty well with his long nose and strong flat eyebrows. The guy was shirtless and resting his head in his forearm like an attempt to show his arms even though he was skinny and had limbs so long that barely fit the frame. But he had a good face, he could give him that, a very good face indeed.

 

 

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:10]**

_..hmmm_

_??????wtf_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:10]**

_don't play with me baby_

_i know what you want ;)_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:11]**

_i'm so sorry_

_.but i think you are trying to sext the wrong person_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:13]**

_what?_

_oh fuck_

_sorry jesus fuck i'm so sorry_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:14]**

_it's fine don't worry_

_at least i got a selfie from a good looking fella now_

_lol_

_?am i right_

 

     Fuck. He was so stupid and cringy, why the hell did he send that, what was wrong with him? He was such a weirdo in terms of sense of humor, not even his friends were used to it, always making the most obnoxious and sexual jokes at the worst times and thinking 'oh jeez someone stop me i'm so funny' and have everybody staring at him like he was mental. But doing a flirtatious joke with a complete stranger? What the hell? It was probably the fact that his brain was more japanese cultural festivities than anything and the four empty cans of monster energy drink next to his textbooks at the top of his small table.

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:15]**

_lmao you think i'm good looookingg_

_thanks tho_

_and u?_

_are u also good looking?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:15]**

_hahahhah no_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:15]**

_don't believe u_

_send a pic_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:18** _]_

_?what_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:18]**

_comon babe_

_you killed my boner_

_show me your face_

 

_t_ **en out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:18]**

_don't use my face to recover your boner like please don't_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:19]**

_oh so 'hahaha no' has a face so hot_

_that im gonna pop a boner just by looking at it_

 

**_t_ en out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:20]**

_well no just_

_okay_

_*attached image*_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:24]**

_oh fuck_

_you are a dude_

_but you were right tho_

_little johnny just woke up_

_and by that i meand my dick_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:24]**

_??yeah im a dude_

_what the fuck_

_don't call your dick little johnny are you mental_

_im leaving_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:25]**

_hey sorry dude_

_im just kinda drunk_

 

t **en out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:25]**

_okay_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:25]**

_drunk in the feeling ;)_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:25]**

_okay that's a goodbye_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:26]**

_no hey hey_

_talk to me_

_im bored_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:26]**

_i am not going to sext with you_

_wtf_

_creep_

 

_h_ **ere is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:28]**

_ew no sext_

_just good old texting ;)_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:28]**

_i don't even know you_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:29]**

_johnny_

_or seo youngho_

_im 23_

_im majoring in computer engineering_

_i really like chicken_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:30]**

_nice_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:30]**

_heyyyy comonnn give me some info man_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:30]**

_why should i tought?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:31]**

_why shoudnt u?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**_[Sent: April 06, 3:33]_ **

_Ten_

_22_

_i’m majoring in history_

_i like spicy food_

_?is that enough_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:34]**

_wait you name is ten? like 10??????_

_wow and you saying little johnny here was weird_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:35]**

_i’m from thailand asshole_

_my name is too long for someone who put name in theirs dick being able to understand_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:35]**

_oh ouch. that hurt_

_so mean_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:36]**

_why don’t you go back to your sexting partner_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:37]**

_because my sext partner was so anxiously waiting for my dick picks_

_that she gave me a random number that guess who belonged to_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:40]**

_wait you first message to her would be_

_hey baby girl"_

_"?ready for some fun_

_damn johnny even my panties fell off_

_with that_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:41]**

_okay first_

_fucck you??? you clearly don’t know the principle of sexting???_

_and second_

_i bet i did drop you panties ;)_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:41]**

_oh and you are the sexting master_

_oooh i see_

_(i’m ignoring that comment in benefit of my metal heath )_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:42]**

_well for your information_

_yes i am the sext master_

_could teach you some tips anytime soon ;)_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:42]**

_oh lucky me_

_?do you realize you just used a winking face two times in a row_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:43]**

_yeah babe_

_i did_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 06, 3:44]**

_okay bye_

 


	2. Chapter 02

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 09:56]**

_hey baby boy_

_what are you wearing?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:02]**

_wrong chat johnny_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:03]**

_nope_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:05 ]**

_what?_

_stop being a creep jesus_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:05]**

_lol_

_i told u i would give you the hints_

_thailand guy_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:05]**

_don't call me that_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:06 ]**

_ok, 10_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent:April 08, 10:06 ]**

_don't call me that either wtf_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:07]**

_lol ok_

_ten_

_what you're doing?????_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:07]**

_in the line for coffee_

_why?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:07]**

_just friendly chat_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:07]**

_we are friends?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:08 ]**

_ouch right in the feelings man_

_yeah we are_

_place your order with a weird name_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10: 08]**

_what?_

_no_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:08]**

_comon_

_i dare you_

_order your latte with caramel shots and chantilly and cookies_

_by the name little johnny_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:08]**

_first_

_i take plain coffe_

_second_

_what's wrong with you_

_what are you doing anyway?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:09]**

_trying not to sleep in class_

_mostly_

_all my friends are in class or sleeping_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:09]**

_so i'm like your last option_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:09]**

_damn right babe_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:10]**

_don't call me that please_

_its creep_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:10]**

_however you want baby boy_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:12]**

_that's not exactly better_

_im heading to class now_

_i got my coffee_

_*attached image*_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 10:13]**

_YEAH MAN_

_YOU JUST PUT THE NAME OF MY DICK IN YOUR FUCKING COFFE_

_i love u_

 

xxx

 

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 14:43]**

_how is it going sweetheart_

_wanna share pics?_

_if you know what i mean ;)_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:01]**

_sweetheart_

_jesus_

_christ_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:03]**

_okay so if you're not imposing against it_

_i'm starting_

_*attached pic*_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:03]**

_oh_

_that's a cute dog_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:03]**

_i know right?????_

_look at the eyes_

_so full of life and hope_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:04]**

_i don't have a dog in the cafeteria rn_

_but i kind want to pet that dog_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:04]**

_yeah me too_

_wish i could meet it_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:05]**

_...._

_its not your dog?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:07]**

_oh_

_no just searched dog in google_

_lol_

_but you got admit that is a good way to break the ice right?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:07]**

_really_

_whats wrong with you_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:08]**

_i'm lonely_

_and i never had a friend from thailand_

_how is like there??????_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:08]**

_dude im from thailand_

_but i live in seoul_

_ didn't the fact that my number has the seoul area code wasn't like _

_ obvious enough????? _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:10]**

_ oh _

_ ohhhhhh _

_ sorry  _

_ i think you realize by now im not exactly  _

_ the brightest  _

_ i'm also from seoul _

_ btw _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:10]**

_ oh  _

_ that's nice but i had realized that already  _

_ you know  _

_ area codes and shit _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:11]**

_ okay i get it 10 _

_ im dumb _

_ you hate me  _

_ you want to end this friendship  _

_ because you are such a smart history major _

_ okay im backing off  _

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:11]**

_ jesus  _

_ shut up please _

_ don't hate u _

_ don't like u either tho _

_ such a freak _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:12]**

_ oh my god _

_ who broke your heart man _

_ why are you so cold  _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:12]**

_ heading to class _

_ bye _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:13]**

_ bye~ _

_ babe _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 08, 15:13]**

_ stop _

 

xxx

 

 

 

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:09]**

_ you know _

_ I’m also a freak in the sheets _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:10]**

_ i think that i am really going to block you _

_ its 7 o clock of a freaking sunday _

_ why _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:10]**

_ because I’m bored and couldn’t sleep _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:10]**

_ am i like the person you go to when you are bored? _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:11]**

_ hm _

_ yeah _

_ thats i good way of portraying it _

_ but cmon bet you’re bored too _

_ its sunday and you’re awake at like unholly hours _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:11]**

_ ….  _

_ i was running  _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:11]**

_ you are like  _

_ the kind of person who runs? _

_ and eat healthy stuff _

_ and like a morning person?? _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:12]**

_ no?  _

_ i just really like to exercise _

_ and run in the morning _

_ feeling the fresh morns air its like _

_ really relaxing _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:12]**

_ oh wow _

_ can’t relate _

_ like really can’t  _

_ like you out there doing your forrest gump shit _

_ and i don’t even have pants on yet _

_ or a underwear you know ;) _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:12]**

_ you sleep with no underwear ? _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:12]**

_ yep babe _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:13]**

_ oh _

_ me too, really like to sleep naked and stuff _

_ i got go now I’m like really sweaty and stick  _

_ need a good shower _

 

_ **here is johnny** _

**[Sent: April 11, 07:13]**

_ damn ten boy  _

_ saying stuff like that and then that you are all _

_ wet and sticky  _

_ and you say I’m the sext god  _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:13]**

_ first _

_ sweaty  _

_ second _

_ i never said that stop being a delusional perv _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:14]**

_ sweat  _

_ wet _

_ whtever _

_ i like both ;))))))) _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 11, 07:14]**

_ bye johnny _

 

 

xxx

 

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:10]**

_ what is your name tho _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:12]**

_... _

_ ten?  _

_ you know it man _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:12]**

_ yeah i know but like your real name _

_ it isn't ten like? _

_ i googled about thailand names  _

_ and was curious _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:13]**

_ oh okay _

_ its 2 am and you want to know my name _

_ why are you awake wanting to know my name? _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:13]**

_ can't sleep _

_ now _

_ your name _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:14]**

_ chittaphon leechaiyapornkul _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:14]**

_ bless you _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:14]**

_ what? _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:15]**

_ i thought that you sneezed  _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:15]**

_ okay _

_ fuck you _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:15]**

_ dude how do you even write this _

_ wth _

_ thailand is a crazy realm man _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 12, 02:16]**

_ i can't believe you just used the term realm _

_ to define my country  _

_ I'm leaving you in unread from now one _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the awesome feedback guys, i really didn't expect so much from this hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry about what you are about to read  
> really  
> i am

"Who are you texting?" 

 

He heard Jaehyun's question but didn't process it because he was just a little too focused in giving smart outcomes to the pickup lines flooding his phone, and now and then trying to hold his laugh and avoid attention, which not surprisingly wasn't working so well.

 

"What?" Chittaphon asked, still focused on the flood of messages in his phone.

 

The younger one murmured something that really sounded like 'Jesus Christ why do I even try I should just stand in my room talking to the walls since not one of my friends give a shit' and when Ten still didn't even glance at him, he just grabbed his phone and started to read the messages, taking advantage of his height.

 

"'Damn baby not even four p.m. and little John-'" Jaehyun sudlendly stoped reading the message with his eyes filled with regret "What the fuck is a little Johnny? And why is he nutting? What the hell, Ten, what kind of people have you been sexting to?”

 

"I am not sexting anyone while with a friend you asshole, it's just some guy mocking me” Ten responded when he finally grabbed his phone back from Jaehyun's hands.

 

Jaehyun looked at him with total disbelief as he took a sip of his expensive coffee that had been forgotten in the balcony until now.

 

“Now that is a fucking lie, Taeyong told me everything about that time you sexted a guy so hard right next to him that you actually excused yourself to jack off in his damn bathroom, you are fucking sick, man”.

 

“I told a thousand times I wasnt doing shit I was just sending a dick pic let that go please” he stopped and contemplated that his statement didn't even make anything better “and I'm not even sexting him back you saw it, I'm just calling him stupid and shit”.

 

“Why dont you, tho?”

 

“Why don't I what?”

 

“Sext him back, you asshole. God knows you need it and if you can't get shit at least you will freak him out and he will stop” Jaehyun took another sip of his drink as he analyzed his words “best case scenario you get sort of laid, worst case scenario you risk your life to find legal gay porn in Korea”.

 

“Don't say shit like that so loud, Jaehyun, have you lost it?” he checks around just to be sure “And I don't even know if he's really gay or just messing with me”.

 

“He seems pretty gay to me, he uses a lot of wink faces”.

 

“I know right? But just let it go”.

 

“Okay, bro” Jaehyun responded trowing his almost full coffee with one pound of chantilly and syrup in the trash.

 

 

**ten out of ten**

**[16:03 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ sorry for not replying you _

_ almost 300 messages about useless stuff  _

_ i was with a friend _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 16:08]**

_ oh you have those?  _

_ that's nice never thought you would actually have friends _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[16:08 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ oh okay _

_ says thr guy that is always bored _

_ because he doesn't have anyone to do shit _

_ so he pass his day on one sided sexting a stranger _

_ that's a great example of not being lonenly _

_ congrats _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 16:09]**

_..... _

_ ouch?  _

_ who bite your ass man _

_ or who didn't  _

_ i really think you nees an ass bite _

_ or just a lick tbh _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[16:09 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ i adimire you for capacity of making _

_ every fucking thing turn in to something sexual _

_ is astounding  _

_ truly _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 16:10]**

_ oh my dear chittaphon lekejejkalalwkil _

_ don't be so surprised its no knews to you that me _

_ big johnny  _

_ is a sext master _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[16:10 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ couldn't you even try to get my name _

_?instead of just randomly typing stuff with your dick _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 16:11]**

_ oh my gpd _

_ you said dick i didn't even did SHIT  _

_ and you started the extremyly sexual conotation oh god _

_ i am a proud dad _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[16:11 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ proud dad _

_ bc i used the term dick _

_ i am palm facing just to let you know _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 16:11]**

_ was the dad to weird?  _

_ OR DO YOU HAVE A CRAZY DADDY KINK  _

_ AND YOU GOT SO TURNED ON THAT YOU ACTUALLY WET YOUR PANTS _

_ I SEE TROUGH YOU TEN _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[16:12 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ i am embarrassed for your existence  _

_ beacause you clearly aren't  _

_ _

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 16:12]**

_ oh daddy _

_ keep using those big words of your _

_ love it when you get all serious  _

_ daddyyyy _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[16:13 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ okay _

_ that's it _

_ you’ve donne it  _

_ i reached my limit i am going to poke my eyes _

_ with a razor _

_ goodbye  _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 16:13]**

_ aw daddyyy leaving your baby boy _

_ like that _

_ :( _

 

 

xxx

 

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 23:17]**

_ hey  _

_ send me a pic  _

_ of your face  _

_ please _

 

 

 

It was kind of early for someone who was used not to sleep before 3 a.m. He even had some music on, a little too loud since his flatmates – Jaehyun and Doyoung – had gone out to meet Taeyong for a studying session since they shared some classes together. It's not that Chittaphon enjoyed to be alone – he kind of really hated that – but it was nice to blast some music and walk around naked for a while without anybody calling him out for that. He didn't even start his energy drinks marathon that he had planned so he could finish a college work – this tame a 35 pages report about the difference in occidental and oriental ways to research history – when a series of notification noises coming from his bluetooth speakers interrupted his music and naked dance.

 

He stared at his phone for probably 5 or more minutes before voicing a concerned ‘what?’ and it was enough time for him to overthink all his life and actions, so he sat down and unlocked his phone, still not understanding shit.

 

 

 

**ten out of ten**

**[23:20 ,Sent: April 14]**

?what

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 23:20]**

_ i miss your face _

_ i only have one picture of it _

_ it is a nice face _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[23:20 ,Sent: April 14]**

_?????why _

_????? _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 23:21]**

_ its  _

_ a  _

_ nice _

_ face _

_ :) _

**ten out of ten**

**[23:21 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ … _

_ okay but _

_ send me one first _

_?i guess, its only fair right _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 23:22]**

_ *attached image* _

_a peace sing just for you babe_

**ten out of ten**

**[23:22 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ you have long fingers _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 23:22]**

_ i guess? _

_ now  _

_ you  _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[23:27 ,Sent: April 14]**

_ i don't think i have any alreadyy here  _

_ I'm going to take one  _

_ here _

_ *attached image* _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 23:34]**

_ JEESUS _

_ OKAY  _

_ WOW _

_ I REALLY DIDNT EXPECT IT  _

_ SRLYS IM GOIN CRAZY _

_ WAS THAT PROPROSITAL FUCK A FUCKIN RACOON FUCK _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[23:34 ,Sent: April 14]**

_??what _

_?????whats the big deal _

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 14, 23:35]**

_ omg _

_ ten _

_ your mirror _

 

 

With just two words Ten wondered if he had lived long enough as he scrolled back and saw his picture just for him to drop his phone on the floor with all his pride falling down with it. He was stupid, he knew that, but that level of stupidity was just mesmerizing. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, a simple 22 year old guy who enjoyed being naked and had a giant mirror in his wall. A mirror that captured all of his aesthetically pleasing room he had passed a lot of time working on so he could snap his awesome outfits and spread his fashion to the world. A mirror that reflected his bed, where he was now sitting, his ass on almost full display. The mirror behind him caught all of his naked glory in his – supposed to be – face selfie, a selfie he had just sent to Johnny, the weird guy who was always trying to mock him through fake sext.

 

Chittaphon concluded he had indeed lived enough already, so there wasn't any need of finishing his works, studying or being awake, so he just let his phone on the floor, covered himself in all the clothes necessary to hide his body and turned of his lights as he hid under his covers to sleep – what he really hoped it was – for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the centuries it took me to update  
> thanks for 100 kudos i really wasn't expecting even 2   
> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <3


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what?
> 
> what???

     Chittaphon didn't even have the nerves to open the chat, the notification bubble to the app was already at the mark of sixty messages and he wanted do die everytime the Kakao Talk sound ringed next to him. He tried his best to ignore the constant messages but it was getting harder.

 

     He was at Taeyong's small flat because he couldn't stand being alone with his phone and regrets anymore and Jaehyun needed someone to bleach his roots once more, and that was why Taeyong was doing it, since nobody would trust him with bleach and a head.

 

     He didn’t even know why he was so bothered by all that happened but he didn’t want to give much thought into it - even though he was kind of doing it anyway.

 

     “Ten, refill my mug?” Taeyong asked, interrupting his contemplation. It took him some time to realize that his friend was talking about the white mug that was now empty.

 

     “Yeah, sure” he answered standing up from the spot he had taken in the comfort couch and grabbing the mug, taking just three steps to reach the kitchen given that it was only divided from the living room by a small balcony. He left his phone there and filled the mug with coffee, giving it back to Taeyong who was struggling to read the instructions of the bleaching set Jaehyun had bought.

 

     “Taeyong, it's simple, you’ve done it before! Just put the gloves on and get started please” Jaehyun insisted as he picked the instruction package from Taeyong's hands and threw it in the bin.

 

     “If I burn your scalp it's your fault, you know that right?"

 

     “Yeah, I know, let's start the burning".

 

     Ten just sit back and watched as his friend drank all the coffee from the mug surprisingly fast and covered his hands so he could start the bleaching process. They all were used to it since the first time Jaehyun decided doing it at home with a friend's help was good enough, and that first time kind of resumed in a big part of jaehyun’s hair falling in the shower with the bleach when he took it of, but they had improved since then and Taeyong kind of had the hand for it.

 

     After the kind of stinky and toxic substance was all over Jaehyun's head Taeyong asked Chittaphon if he could use his cellphone to set a timer, and he said yes as he stared at some Netflix show he had put on while waiting.

 

     “I am sorry for your butt, okay?” he heard Taeyong's voice after a while. “Answer me, you fuckface from Thailand. Hope you choke on some latte with chantilly".

 

     It took him a few minutes to realize what was going on and just five seconds for him to run towards Taeyong who had climbed the balcony that barely fitted one person – but given his size it fit him just fine – and kept reading the messages with a scared face.

 

     “I am sorry, I was lying, I don’t want you to choke”, he kept going, “Ten, what am I missing here? Because I am not understanding why this guy has more than sixty unread messages apologizing for talking about your ass, he even sent a picture, wait, it's loa-"

 

     In that moment the panic in Ten's heart spoke louder as he pushed Taeyong off balcony with all the strength his thin arms had and his friend fell, dropping his phone that went under the cabinets in the kitchen. The poor boy on the floor was too shocked and pained to think of grabbing it, so he just ran in the two feet kitchen, diving for his phone and hoping he hit his head and died there.

 

     “Did you just push Taeyong of my kitchen balcony?” Jaehyun asked with an amused expression. "Just because he was reading your texts? That was so wild to watch."

 

     “I am so sorry, Taeyong, shit, I am stupid, you know that, right?” he said as he tried to provide his fallen friend help.

 

     “We know you're stupid, man, don’t worry, but damn, what the fuck, huh?"

 

     “Yeah, what the fuck, me”, Ten said to himself because he felt the need.

 

     “So who is this boy in your texts? and why has he seen your butt? It took like three years of friendship for me to see your butt".

 

     “Actually it was that time two weeks after we met that he got drunk and jumped naked in the tub of your old flat. Without water.” Jaehyun corrected him.

 

     “Oh, yeah, you were always a little slutty, Ten”, Taeyong agreed, ruling his shoulder hurt in the collision with wood.

 

     He got offended with that little part, but what could a man do? And now he was pondering on how to tell his friends he was borderline sexting – or denying sexting – with a weird yet attractive man who was possibly an heterosexual mocking him.

 

     He took a deep breath and explained how everything began because he was in need of friendly advice. As he told the story, Taeyong stared at him with wide eyes exclaiming and looking really interested in all of it. Jaehyun just stared at the paused television since he already knew a part of the story but didn’t fail to join laughing at him when the ass in the mirror part came out.

 

     “Wow, that's like, so amazing! Imagine finding a funny guy to talk like that by a wrong text”, Taeyong said, sounding truly amazed by all of it.

 

     “You would one hundred percent block him, so shut up”, Ten replied while waiting for some real advice from his friends.

 

     “Just forgive him, move on from you fucking butt and keep talking to the guy”, Jaehyun said as he played with the transparent plastic around his head. His roots were already blonde and there were just a few minutes left in the timer for him to take the bleach off. “You clearly want to keep talking to him because you think he is funny or hot, whatever, and the dude is literally begging for you to talk to him again, God knows why, since you are kind of an ass to him".

 

     “Maybe it's a kink thing”, Taeyong interrupted.

 

     “Yeah, maybe, but anyways, I just don’t know, tell him to delete your butt pic and keep your weird talking going on man. And don’t be such an ass to him”, Jaehyun laughed a little, "see what i did there? I’m so funny saying ass after the ass incident".

 

     Then Taeyong suggested for Jaehyun to remove the bleach as fast as possible and Ten decided to answer Johnny and maybe give some effort in their friendship.

 

 

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:02] **

_ hey i'm sorry _

_ for  _

_ idk for leaving you talking alone _

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:05] **

_ omg you are answering me!!!!! _

_ that's so weird i was getting used with the one sided conversation thing _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:05] **

_ i can stop replying if you want _

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:06] **

_ no i don't want that  _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:07] **

_ me neither _

_ i like talking to you _

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:07] **

_ wow _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:07] **

_??what _

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:08] **

_ you just was nice with me??? _

_ and complimented me?? _

_ like who are you?  _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:08] **

_ shut uppppp _

_ you are such an ass oh god _

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:09] **

_ sorry is just that the small thailand man that i am used wouldn't say those things to a guy who name his dick like me _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:10] **

_??who said i am small_

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:13] **

_ your butt _

_ it was so,..., what is the word? _

_ petite lol _

_ you have a littler ass to match your small body _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:14] **

_ stop talking about my butt _

_ or i will block you  _

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:14] **

_ lmaoo relax bro  _

_ already forgotten  _

_ but it was funny at the time _

_ when i realized it was an accident  _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:15] **

_?why wouldn't it be an accident_  

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:16] **

_ who knows?? _

_ maybe i am finally getting into your pants _

_ ;) _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:16] **

_ yeah right johnny  _

_ you dream of getting into my pants _

 

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:17] **

_ oh yeah?  _

_ and if i do?  _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:20] **

_?what _

** here is johnny  **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:25] **

_ what?? _

_ lmao _

_ got sleep i have an project to do tomorrow morning  _

_ good night ten  _

 

** ten out of ten **

** [Sent: April 19, 01:25] **

_ good night johnny  _

_ sorry for leaving you in unread for a thousand days _

_ won't do that again _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there fellas, okay i took my time on this i am so sorry  
> i think the updates will be faster and longer now because i am more focused on this. This chapter has more paragraphs as you guys see and i'm sorry if that annoys anyone. I am also going to leave a link for my twitter and tumblr just so you guys could have a way to talk to me if you want to :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lilshittaphon)  
> [tumblr](https://we-are-bullshit.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 05

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 19, 10:07]**

_good morning johnny_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 19, 10:09]**

_good morning my darling_

_that is how our relationship is going to go from now on?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 19, 10:09]**

_i am sorry if i say this a lot but_

_???what_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 19, 10:10]**

_you know_

_you texting me first_

_being all sweetieeee_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 19, 10:10]**

_yeah_

_i'll bee like this now_

_all sweeeeeetieee to you_

_?are you happy_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 19, 10:12]**

_wow_

_didn't expect that answer lol_

_i have to run to class now but i catch you later?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 19, 10:12]**

_yeah sure_

 

_xxx_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:45]**

_hey_

_quick weird question_

_do you think i look better with which one_

_* _attached picture_ *_

_*attached picture*_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:50]**

_the black shirt is nice_

_i like it_

_?where are you going_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:52]**

_you like me in black noted_

_i'll be sure to always wear black when sending photos_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:52]**

_shut uppp_

_answer me_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:52]**

_oh so demanding ;)))))_

_im going to get drunk_

_and probably shake my ass in some random faces at a clubbbb_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:53]**

_i am happy for you_

_but not so happy for the random faces_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:53]**

_i have a great ass?_

_do you think you are the only one with a cute ass ten?_

_you are wrong_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 21:59]**

_you think my ass is cute_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:02]**

_do i?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:03]**

_yeah asshole you just said so_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:05]**

_oh yeah i did_

_but you have a cute ass_

_pink and soft_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:05]**

_i don’t have an answer for that_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:07]**

_is okay i maybe have already downed 2 shots in home so no need to answer my shit_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:07]**

_are you going alone?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:08]**

_to where?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:08]**

_to the club fuckface_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:10]**

_ohhhh_

_no_

_two friends are coming_

_for preventing the alcohol poisoning and stuff_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:11]**

_i am relived_

_truly_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:12]**

_you r worried bout me_

_you are so lovable_

_one more shott_

_2 to go_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:12]**

_?you take 5 shots before going to get drunk_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:13]**

_baby when i'm in a fancy club i take fancy drinks_

_i can't get drunk with those_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:14]**

_i wouldn't know i'm so light_

_with drinking i mean_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:14]**

_you look like it_

_you have the face of people who drink one sweet drink and is already stripping_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:14]**

_yeah that's me basically_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:15]**

_really?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:15]**

_yeah i've almost been banned of some clubs_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:16]**

_i didn't think you did the striptease type_

_that’s sexy_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:16]**

_johnny i do so many types_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:17]**

_oh okay honey_

_do you do daddy type?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:18]**

_no_

_fuck u_

_weirdo_

_have fun_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 20, 22:20]**

_i will baby boy_

_;)_

 

_xxx_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:01]**

_tenhm_

_tenb_

_tenn_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:05]**

_what_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:06]**

_theress js this sonf playibg here_

_ITSVSO GOOYD_

_irs something abuurt mossinag_

_missinfx_

_missing_

_body_

_missing body_

_my frend iss cryinfg_

_i gues hew is missinvg a lot of bodies_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:06]**

_johnny don’t drunk text me_

_please don't do it_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:08]**

_whyyyyyyy_

_i like to soberr tesxxt uu y cantv i drubjk text yoou??!!?!!!!$ &&_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:08]**

_i am glad that you like to text me_

_but it drunk texting can be regretful_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:09]**

_i havve no regrets 10_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:10]**

_don’t write my name like this_

_?you know what_

_help yourself_

_let's make some regrets_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:12]**

_OHMYGOD REASSSSSSDDD THAT AGAI_

_THAT WAS SO SEXUAIILL A I DROPESS MY MORANGO COCTAILJJL_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:12]**

_no it wasn't_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:13]**

_it wasss shkitttt_

_nowdays your allo sexue ane saying studdsddff like that_

_it is gettibfg hard_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:14]**

_what is getting hard johnny_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:15]**

_my dicck!!!)!!!!!!_

_all the tukme_

_whrn i thibk about your_

_asss_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:18]**

_what the fuck_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:18]**

_yeah right???_

_WHAT THE FUCK LITTLE JOHNBY_

_oh shit a girllk is rubbing heer ass in mylittle man_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:20]**

_???are you on the dance floor_

_don't text in the dance floor you stupid_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:20]**

_i wish it wass your asss_

_againsdgt my dicc_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:24]**

_i don’t have an answer for this_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:25]**

_dint you thunk im hot??,,,????_

_i ammm kiond hot_

_*attached picture*_

_sese ????! IM EVEN WEARIBF BLACK_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:27]**

_you are really sweaty_

_?why don't you seat down_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:31]**

_its okayx now i pushed tge girlj_

_i screamed_

_YOU ARE NOT TEN_

_she looked sad_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:32]**

_oh my god_

_please sit down_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:32]**

_say inmam hot_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:33]**

_sit downnn and breath_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:33]**

_im goibf to cry say tge truyueee_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:35]**

_you are hot okay_

_super hot_

_i almost stop breathing with that sweaty picture_

_now sit and drink water_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:37]**

_oh ny gos im sovhappy_

_im sitting down_

_on tge barr_

_i screamed water_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:37]**

okay good

_i am feeling so sorry for everyone who have seen me drunk_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:38]**

_oh yess you are a strip deunkk_

_i would lovee to see thar_

_i dreamt witfh that whejn you told meeee_

_i woker up with a banana in ma pants!!!!_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:40]**

_i don't know if you are serious or not_

_i'm going with not_

_because you know mental health_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:41]**

_im drinkindg tbe water_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:41]**

_i am glad to read that_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:43]**

_are you mad?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:43]**

_why would i be?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:44]**

_because i taldked abt yourr ass_

_im sorry is just thats_

_it really got into me man_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:45]**

_i'm not mad_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:45]**

_oh thats goods_

_imagine id you knew what i thought about your ass_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:48]**

_..._

_what you thought about my ass johnny_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:48]**

_its illegal for minors to nkow_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:49]**

_i'm not a minor so go on_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:50]**

_Ohhh yeeaahhh you arr not_

_i forgot_

_i don't want to teellll you_

_im embarrassed_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:51]**

_you? embarrassed?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:53]**

_its bc uou are beautiful and you make me confused_

_you know?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 02:56]**

_no i don't know_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 03:03]**

_is justd thahshsooqow_

_sksksks_

_sjsiqpqp_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 03:03]**

_johnny?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 03:05]**

_gucjk_

_fuckkkk_

_i got to goaoo_

_my friend is crying againb_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 03:06]**

_oh okay_

_i'm going to sleep bye johnny_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 200 kudos :))))))  
> this chapter in mainly texting hope you guys like it 
> 
> hit me up on twitter and in tumblr if you want ;))
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilshittaphon)  
> [Tumblr](https://we-are-bullshit.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 06

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:17]**

_ten?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:20]**

_hi_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:21]**

_i want to vomit my life out of my body_

_i want to turn into a puddle of pee_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:22]**

_you got be really bad for wanting to be pee_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:22]**

_i know_

_is it possible to die from suffocating yourself in your pillow_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:23]**

_if you are really willing to it_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:26]**

_i'll pass cause i just tried and my pillow smell weird_

_and i don't really want to no why_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:26]**

_you are_

_gross???_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:27]**

_i know i woke up with my left foot in a puddle of my own vomit_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:27]**

_so you managed to do those regrets at least_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:28]**

_what?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:28]**

_you don't remember texting me?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:29]**

_what?_

_oh no_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:30]**

_oh my god i am so happy right now_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:30]**

_wait i'm going to read what i said_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:31]**

_knock yourself out_

_i'm going to enjoy my coffe thinking how happy i am for not being you_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:38]**

_i am laughing so much i am choking on air from laughing_

_lmaooo_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:40]**

_??????_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:42]**

_i am so funny_

_jesus i love myself_

_lolol_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:42]**

_not what i expected_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:43]**

_what did you expect?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:43]**

_regrets_

_at least you explain some stuff_

_idk_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:45]**

_like what?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:46]**

_you were embarrassed_

_and confused (what i didn't understand at all)_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:49]**

_you are such a grandpa lol_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:50]**

_what_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:54]**

_jesus you probably was all worried about me drunk flirting with you haha_

_it's called fucking with your face_

_gramps_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:55]**

_i wasn't worried_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:55]**

_yeah sure you weren't_

_you were breathless hoping a love confession baby boy_

_i'll give you someday don't worry_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:56]**

_i hope you hit your head in a door_

_and have a five day hangover_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:57]**

_damn how can such an small guy be so full of hate_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:58]**

_how can such an asshole use his phone to text_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:58]**

_ouch_

_i thought you were going to be sweety with me from now on_

_i was already preparing a declaration video_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 14:59]**

_a declaration video_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:00]**

_yeah and it would be awesome if you haven't ruined all the love between us with you rudeness_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:00]**

_oh i'm so sorry for hurting your feelings baby_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:03]**

_..._

_did you just_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:04]**

_what?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:04]**

_nothing_

_i'm going to eat with my friend_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:05]**

_the crying one?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:05]**

_yeah that one_

_hit me up later sweetie_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:06]**

_i won't_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 21, 15:07]**

_love you too honey_

 

_xxx_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:07]**

_johnny_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:12]**

_hey babe_

_whats up?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:13]**

_nothing i am just_

_bored_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:03]**

_so you want to get distract by talking to hot guys?_

_i gotcha_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:04]**

_why are you like this again?_

_i don’t have anything to talk about_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:05]**

_really? damn your life must suck_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:05]**

_thanks_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:06]**

_lol I’m going to talk about me_

_so today i was doing this assignment with a friend_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:06]**

_i didn’t say i wanted to talk about you_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:07]**

_so he said_

_hey johnny why do you dye your hair_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:07]**

_you dye your hair?????_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:08]**

_yeah my hair is black_

_but i painted it a brownish color when i lived in chicago_

_and i just kept doing it_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:08]**

_you use to live in chicago??_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:09]**

_Yeah, didn’t i told you that?_

_i tell that to everyone_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:10]**

_no you didn’t_

_go on_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:10]**

_so i said that it was out of habit you know_

_but this friend of mine he is like_

_weird_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:10]**

_define weird_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:11]**

_he acts like me_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:11]**

_that is a good definition of weird_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:12]**

_so he looked me in the eye and said_

_“you would look so sexy with dark hair"_

_and i said that i was sexy no matter what_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:12]**

_i love how honesty you are_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:13]**

_thank you_

_so yeah now I’m thinking about stop dying my hair_

_and maybe cut it_

_some people give me shit because its kind of long_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:13]**

_i like your long hair_

_but think you would look good with shaved sides or something_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:14]**

_you think i would look sexy?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:15]**

_yeah_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:17]**

_you are always surprising me this days with your answers_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:17]**

_am i?_

_don’t you like it?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:18]**

_i didn’t say i don’t like it_

_it’s cute, baby_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:18]**

_cute?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:19]**

_kind of hot too_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:19]**

_good_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 22, 01:20]**

_good ;)_

 

_xxx_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:07]**

_do you know how to cook?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:08]**

_no_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:08]**

_do you know how to make money to afford a chicken delivery?_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:09]**

_yeah_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:09]**

_really???_

_how???_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:20]**

_a sugar daddy_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:21]**

_wow thanks man_

_that was completely useless_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:21]**

_you welcome_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:22]**

_I'm starving_

_help me_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:22]**

_what can i do?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:23]**

_i don't know, give ideas_

_on how to obtain food_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:23]**

_call some friends?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:24]**

_i don't have this stuff_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:24]**

why i am not surprised

_what about the crying one?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:25]**

screw you for playing with a hungry man feelings

_and he is my roommate_

_but he is out there being a slut_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:25]**

_such a good roommate you got there_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:26]**

_i think i know where he leaves his money i think i’ll take some_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:27]**

_you deserve a worst roommate actually_

_enjoy your chicken_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:27]**

_i am going to ask for it spicy just like your ass_

_honey ;)_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:28]**

_thats amazing have fun_

_my ass don’t taste like chicken_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:29]**

_i think i’ll need to try it out to be sure_

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 25, 19:30]**

_have a nice dinner johnny_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to punch johnny in this chapter tbh so i am sorry.


	7. Chapter 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the time it took for me to post i was unmotivated to write but i am back. If there are mistakes i am sorry normally i ask for a friend check them but i want to post as quick as can, so have fun.

“Are you constipated?” Taeyong asked with a look a concerned look in his face.

 

“What?” Chittaphon answered without paying much attention, he was busy staring at the open chat on his phone.

 

“You are looking at your phone with a pained face, do you want some ginger tea?” His friend had slightly obsession with teas and their natural healing potential “Jaehyun comes here a lot for my teas so i believe i am good at making them”

 

“Jaehyun comes here a lot because he wants to eat your ass not drink you tea, stupid” Ten replied looking away from his phone just in time to see the other guy cheeks blushing in a violent shade of pink.

 

The true was that he was pissed lately. There was a lot of reasons for his irritation, one of them being Johnny being distant from times to times after making Ten being attached to their conversation and friendship, he enjoyed talking to him and it was an easy distraction to avoid loneliness when his friends were busy the flirting was also great it was nice receiving compliments even if some of them were kind of weird and they were getting stronger each day and starting to borderline something more than simple minded flirting - he was kind of into it because he was “a big ass slut” like Jaehyun always said.

 

College was being a bitch, all his teachers seem to hate him and the overwork was adding to his stress also it had been months since the last time he got laid and it was all adding up, Johnny being a fucking roller coster was just the cherry in top of the cake of his shitshow of a life, one minute the guy was all over him saying all kind off weird and flirtatious stuff and one minute later he was being evasive and talking a bunch off nonsense.

 

It was confusing and he didn't like it because it left him confused and with no control of whatsoever was going on and this made him feel stupid, when you are a kind of closeted gay with an attention complex it’s pretty easy to other people make a fool out of you.

 

“I was trying to be a nice friend” Taeyong responded after the redness in cheeks toned down “but don't worry i know you are pissed because your texting boy toy is being shitty with you”

 

“How you know that?” Ten asked a little startled the right guess.

 

“Jaehyun told me after he came here to drink some passionflower tea”

 

“Do you realize how gay is the sentence you just said?”

 

“Do you realize you are a total cunt?” Taeyong this time stood up from the couch they were sited and went to the kitchen probably to hide his now totally pink face.

 

Ten walked to the kitchen and took a sit at the counter, he waved his legs and taped his fingers in the the surface. Maybe he was being a little harsh on Taeyong so he thought that opening up with him would be good enough to redeem himself.

 

“I miss he saying that i am hot, i like when people compliment me” he reveled just to see his friend looking at him like he was the most stupid person on earth right now.

 

“You are an attention whore you are aware of it right?” He replied just as he phone made an notification sound.

 

Taeyong took the phone out of his pocket while Ten watched him read some message with a lot of attention and then typing a fast reply.

 

“Jaehyun just called me to eat pizza with you and Doyoung tomorrow in your apartment” Taeyong said.

 

“I wasn't aware of that but yeah fine”

 

 

He left Taeyong apartment a little after that since his friend started to ignore him over working on something involving one of his classes. He was bored and Doyoung was in the flat alone right now what implied talking about why he was down and he didn't want to have this talk with anyone at least for the rest of the day so getting a coffee was the best option. 

 

He entered a nice coffee place close to Taeyong house it was small and pink, it gave a warm and comfortable feeling with a lot of pillows on the sofas near the walls and nice art above them, he went straight to the counter and asked for something to drink. 

 

“Which name should i put on it?" the girl who attended him asked and he remembered Johnny and giggled a little before telling his actual name. 

 

The place was pretty empty with just one guy sitting in one of the tables next to a big window and he looked really focused on something in his computer a steaming mug was next to him. He took his phone out just to see his screen naked of notifications and it made him a little sad. He got his iced coffee when the girl called his name and sat down in one of the sofas with nice pink and fluffy pillows then an stupid idea came into his mind because a lot of those had been finding it's way to him lately.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket opened the Kakaotalk app, the chat he wanted already open and the he selected the camera mode. Ten snapped a picture of himself holding one of the pillows - one glittery and really fluffy - and after he confirmed he looked good in it he sent it to the chat. 

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:27]**

_don't i look pretty in pink?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:29]**

_hmm yeah baby you sure do_

_*attached picture*_

_dont i look pretty in a green field_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:30]_ **

_you sure do_

_that's a pretty place_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:32]**

_thankss its the incredible Seo residence_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:34]_ **

_are you in chicago???_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:35]**

_noo lolllll_

_my mom lives in chicago and my dad here in seoul_

_they are divorced_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:36]_ **

_ah_

_im sorry johnny_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:38]**

_its okay baby i am fine ;)_

_your parents live in seoul too?_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:38]_ **

_hey live in thailand but i don't exactly talk to them_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:39]**

_why is that honey love?_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:41]_ **

_they are stupid and ignorant_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:42]**

_that's harsh_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:43]_ **

_sorry for oversharing_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:44]**

_i love oversharing no worries_

_since my life is a bucket full if shit is really nice to see that people are just as bad_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:46]_ **

_wow what a good boy you are_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:47]**

_i like that_

_call me good boy again babe_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:48]_ **

_why are you like this again?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:49]**

_you like it <3 _

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:49]_ **

_do i?_

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:50]**

_yes you do love_

_dad is calling got go_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:51]_ **

_byeee_

_be a good boy_

 

 

_Maybe i like it too much._ He thought while taking a sip of his coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it tell me what you guys are thinking so far and hmu on tumblr or twitter if you want :)


	8. Chapter 08

     The last class of the day was always boring for everyone who was at college until night after a day of walking around campus since early in the morning but Ten liked it, a lot of students skipped and went home earlier so the lesson was quieter and easier for him to focus especially on wednesdays – the day when the last lecture subject was Thailand’s culture – meaning he could spend hours hearing about the country he came from. It was an optional class with less than twenty students in it but he loved it anyways. 

 

     In this specific wednesday though he was enjoying it even more since when the course ended it was time to go back home – what in any other day would be great – but the prospect of spending the night with his friends was making him annoyed, not that he didn't like them, he loved his friends, but spending his night watching Taeyong pining for Jaehyun and seeing Doyoung trying to outdo Taeyong in everything was not exactly the plan he had in mind. The good side was eating pizza and drinking a few beers.

 

     His teacher, who was also from Thailand, dismissed the class and Ten made his way out of the building seeing it was already about seven o'clock and called Taeyong to see if he could at least give him a ride since the history building was closer to his friend little flat complex than his shared dorm.

 

     The call took almost fifteen minutes with his friend's questions about clothing – even when they would just eat pizza and watch a film – and then he waited more twenty minutes until a small blue honda parked in front of the bench he was sitting, loud hip hop coming from the open windows. Taeyong was beating his fingers in the panel matching the beat of the song and singing the english lyrics all wrong, his dark hair was wet and styled, Ten left a giggle escape his lips after noticing this because Taeyong always made such a big effort to look good for any situation and it worked.

 

     “I thought I'd become a fossil waiting for you, baby” Ten said when he entered the car fastening the seat belt, he felt the faint smell of pizza coming from the backseat. 

 

     Taeyong started driving. “I had to get the pizza, you are lucky that I didn't take longer” he turned the volume up and Ten just enjoyed the music “and don't call me baby I'm not your Johnny boy”.

 

     He didn't even answer and just concentrated on the song's lyrics and the pizza smell instead for the rest of the way.

 

xxx

 

     “So basically I saved three dogs when I was twelve but hey who is counting right?” Doyoung finished his almost two hour long story about how he rescued some dogs from an adopting box after Taeyong innocently showed a picture of the dog his mother had found and kept.

 

     “You are, you always are” Jaehyun answered taking a bite of his pizza, Doyoung didn't seem fazed by the comment at all and grabbed another pizza slice.

 

     Ten had eaten about two slices and was ready to enjoy some beer while talking shit about people he didn't like and before he could even open his mouth Jaehyun said he forgot to buy it and Ten sighed loudly in response.

 

     “We can drink this weekend, it would be nice right?” Taeyong suggested looking at Jaehyun like his opinion was the only one that mattered and for him it kind of was actually.

 

     Jaehyun made a face showing he was analyzing the idea “Yeah, nice idea let's call some people” he swallowed the pizza in his mouth before continuing “there this girl in one of my courses I want to hook up with, nice idea Taeyong”.

 

     Taeyong looked like he was about to throw up, but instead he just said there was also a girl in his class that he wanted to hook up with and that she had bleached hair, was tall and was an asshole without feelings who couldn’t see if someone was into her even if that person punched her face. After his statement, everybody was silent for a few minutes and then he drink all that was left of the soda in his cup, stood up and said he needed to take a piss walking straight into Ten’s room – the only suite in the three roomed apartment. 

 

     Jaehyun was smart but he acted dumb around Taeyong sometimes, this was one of those times, he pretended nothing odd had just happened and ate his pizza normally. Chittaphon honestly didn’t know how someone could be so oblivious to his own feelings like his friends.

 

     After the awkwardness in the room had dissipated a little Doyoung engaged in a conversation with Jaehyun about the time he helped a kid with a broken ankle cross the street and Ten decided that it was a good time to check his messages.

 

     But there weren't any new messages, well, not from who he wanted at least.

 

     He had sent around sixteen messages to Johnny and they hadn’t even been read yet, it was weird, Johnny had been weird lately but now he was missing and it was unsettling. Ten liked quietness but he was not enjoying it right now.

 

**ten out of ten  
[Sent: April 28, 20:11]**

_eating some pizza right now :)_

 

     He stared at his phone for a while feeling stupid, his friends weren’t looking at him and Taeyong hadn’t come back. Maybe comforting his friend was the best option right now.

 

**ten out of ten  
[Sent: April 28, 20:19]**

_i miss you_

_i don’t know why but i do_

 

xxx

 

     Just a few days after the pizza encounter Ten was already being dragged for another reunion between him and his friends, this time at Taeyong’s place and more people would show up. He was earlier than everybody, about two hours earlier actually since Taeyong needed someone to help him organize his home, buy some stuff – everyone was bringing drinks so there was no need to buy much of it – and hide what was breakable like his television and game console. 

 

     Normally Jaehyun would be helping with this but since wednesday Taeyong had been avoiding him and a girl called Jihee was suddenly the most loyal companion of the blond friend since Doyoung. When Ten entered his own bedroom after Taeyong had not so discreetly left the living room on the last encounter they had with their friends, his friend denied being upset and said there wasn't even a reason for him to be upset and that Ten had to stop wanting everyone to be gay. It pissed him off a little but he was used to this behaviour, then he pretended to care while listening all about Jaeun, the girl Taeyong allegedly had a crush on.

 

     The flat was small but pleasant, Taeyong's aesthetic was obvious since the place was full of nice things that resembled him, they had to hide most of those stuff in his room so drunk people wouldn't stumble on them. Only the couch was left if the living room, basically. 

 

     Ten sat on the sofa and checked his phone for messages and was let down once again when there was just one from Jaehyun saying he would bring beer and some cool looking flavored drinks. Taeyong had entered his own bedroom so he was just waiting to tell him about the text. 

 

     After a few minutes Taeyong was back, the sweatpants he was wearing had been changed for a pair of jeans with a light wash and a very destroyed front that revealed his thin legs, and his old shirt was gone showcasing his skinny naked torso. 

 

     “Which one?” he asked holding one black shirt with Biggie Smalls' face on it in one hand an oversized white hoodie in the other.

 

     Ten stared them for a moment before answering. “I don't think Jaehyun knows who Biggie Smalls is”, he looked back at his phone typing Jaehyun an answer while hearing Taeyong saying he didn't give a shit for who his friend knew or not. 

 

     He entered his room and came back with the white hoodie. 

 

     Ten tried to send a few messages to Johnny again because he was that much of a loser, he eyed the chat for a while feeling weird and nauseous, even if he didn't understand it. He didn't really want to. He closed the app and just waited until someone rang the doorbell so he could starting drinking up. After twenty minutes, the noise of people chatting in the corridor echoed through the apartment. 

 

     Taeyong opened the door and Jaehyun entered the room with more five people behind him and Jihee by his side. “I brought drinks”, he said, showcasing one large plastic bag and Ten noticed the people behind him also had bags in their hands. It was time for him to get drunk. 

 

     He didn't want to wait for the other invited people to come in, so he just helped everyone with the discharge of the bags and took a bottle of beer drinking it too fast for his liking. Everyone did the same and he checked his phone one more time while Taeyong and Jaehyun selected a loud but nice song. No messages and not even a sign indicating that Johnny had even opened. He locked his phone stared at the living room, inhaled deeply and finished his beer. 

 

     “Hey who wants to take shots?” 

 

xxx

 

     He didn't remember when everything had started to get messy. Maybe it was after a few shots or after he drank a few more than seven cups of the weird coloured drink Jaehyun had bought, but he knew that when he had arrived at Taeyong’s flat he could at least walk straight, and now he was tumbling against the walls and falling on the ground from time to time.

 

     His friends were nowhere to be seen, he had seen them talking on the kitchen earlier but it looked serious so he just walked away and began to walk around. Now he didn't have any ideas of where they were and was feeling like shit, too many people were around him and it wasn't nice, he wanted to be with someone he knew now.

 

     He walked to the kitchen barely making there, since when was walking so hard?

 

     He sat on the floor behind the counter and took his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it. The messenger app was already opened and his texts still with no reply on it made him feel sick. He stared the phone for sometime, the music was too loud, he couldn’t think and his head hurt. He called Johnny. He was trembling while he pressed the phone against his ear.

 

_“Sorry but this number couldn’t be reached try to call again later”_

 

     Ten tried again a few more times, the electronic voice kept repeating the same thing. What was going on? Where was Johnny? Why was he feeling so anxious about all of that? He needed to throw up and then lay down hoping to fall asleep. 

 

     The path until Taeyong’s room was blurry and hard, a lot of people were in the way and making hard for him to even breathe properly. He finally got there. Looking down and feeling he was going to throw any minute, Ten opened the door and stepped in. When he looked up, he choked on the air and thought he was going crazy.

 

     His friends were in the bedroom, Taeyong was wearing just a thin tank top and Jaehyun was under him while both of them were kissing the soul out of each other while dry humping.

 

     Chittaphon throwed up on the floor and the last thing he remember is Taeyong falling off the bed with a loud thump.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope all of you enjoy this one, hit me up on twitter and tumblr if you need.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gummybby)   
>  [Tumblr](https://we-are-bullshit.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my lovely readers I am so sorry for the four hundred year long hiatus, i didn't even checked the grammar so if there is any major mistakes I'm sorry, enjoy this chapter and just a warning: the angst starts here.
> 
> warnings for this chapter: nsfw (i drowned myself in holly water after this), anxiety attacks, homophobic language.
> 
> Oh I almost forgot but I finally made a playlist for this fanfic so if you guys want ti check it out click on the cute emoticon [.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.](https://open.spotify.com/user/nobodygivesadamn/playlist/0KP1A1bIvbOyWfo69jLUJB)

Johnny has always been sensitive to light, it was kind of a bummer since he enjoyed summer, feeling the sun rays in his skin and the way he tanned afterward. The sun made his eyes watery and sore but the feeling of lying in the grass with the faint smell of flowers and his dog next to him was worth it.

 

It had been more than four months since he had visited his dad, a university was draining and well, he wouldn’t like to pay a visit to his dad even if he had the time, spending time with his father was a really draining experience that he rather avoid. Seo Joonsang hadn't been around him while he grew, when Johnny was only two his father left Chicago and came back to Korea so he could serve the army and after that he spent the rest of his childhood trying to get permission to leave the country and go back to America, his mother got tired of everything and just broke everything off. Johnny couldn’t care less since he never had a relationship with his father, after all, his life in Chicago was great he loved his mother and things were going just as good as a teenager life could go until his father decided to get back in touch with him. The fact that his dream college happened to be in Korea made the contact with his dad become more intense and uncomfortable. The fact that his father didn't exactly approve the lifestyle he lived in the U.S made it all worse and hearing that Korea was much better for him than that “queer western place” was not exactly pleasing.

 

Now the only thing that made him visit his dad was his dog and the garden he started in the big backyard, even though he had to start to plant vegetables since his dad ripped off the flowers he used to grow.

 

He was laying in the grass for more than one hour now, he silenced Yuta since his roommate wouldn't stop messaging him and enjoyed the silence while he petted his dog until his phone got a loud notification. When he checked the screen and realized who the message was from he felt a small tightening in his stomach.

 

_**ten out of ten** _   
_**[Sent: April 27, 16:27]** _   
_*attached picture*_   
_don't I look pretty in pink?_

 

Johnny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nobody was in the garden with him except for his dog so he didn't need to cover his nervousness or the loose smile on his face. He quickly snapped a picture so he could answer the text with it he made sure that he looked presentable and sent it, just the thought that Ten might feel the same way he did when he saw him made his stomach even tighter and his palm sweaty. The playful way he answered was good enough to not make his anxiety obvious.

 

**here is johnny**

**[Sent: April 27, 16:29]**

_hmm yeah baby you sure do_

_*attached picture*_

_dont i look pretty in a green field_

 

**_ten out of ten_ **

**_[Sent: April 27, 16:30]_ **

_you sure do_

 

The way he almost dropped his phone when reading the answer made him cringe at himself. He breathed deeply and eyed his dog.

 

“I’m so fucked Ikari.”

 

xxx

 

Being alone was way better than having his father around, he felt too restrained to even look at his phone since he knew his dad would ask about who he was texting and try to make the conversation happen by asking him uncomfortable questions. Lucky for Johnny his dad had the habit of going out to drink with his old friends leaving him to enjoy the freedom that came with being alone the place was great when Joonsang weren’t around him constantly scolding and making him feel uncomfortable for the stupidest things.

 

Now, alone, Johnny felt lighter, no more pressure and constant eyes watching him and his steps. His cell phone had been mostly forgotten all day since he was trying to avoid the nagging from his dad and was afraid that he face might don't hide the smiles he slipped when texting Ten and avoid comments about having a girlfriend was always good.

 

He was on his own now, his dog kept him company and he might even text Ten just because he felt like it - lately he felt like texting him a lot actually - the idea of talking to the boy made him smile a little but also made him feel anxious, so he avoided, for now, he went through his apps avoiding his messages and after a few minutes of boredom he opened the Safari app already discovering how to chase the boredom away and clear his mind.

 

Masturbating always made him feel better after all.

 

Watching porn in Korea was not as easy as it seems, well at least the kind of porn he liked to watch, but he already had his ways set, just like always he entered his usual porn site and went to the category he always clicked.

 

Gay porn.

 

The first time he discovered porn he was younger and lived and Chicago, his friends talked about and it made him curious when he decided to check for himself he felt uncomfortable with the screaming ladies and all the aggressiveness of it, Johnny couldn’t understand what all his friends liked so much in the videos and he decided to just not see them. It was fine until his mother called him to watch a movie about cowboys and mountains and he had to excuse himself when both men started to making out because he was so scared and ashamed at the bulge in his pants and the weird feeling at the pit of his stomach.

 

When he brought the subject with his friends they told him he was a “faggot” and avoided talking to him, Johnny wasn’t so sure what this could mean but when he told everything to his mother she hugged him and patiently explain all her limited knowledge could about sexuality. When he thought about it today it kind of made him speechless how lucky he was to have such an amazing mother and even more amazed at how pathetic his father was.

 

When he grew older the porn came naturally and he was fine with keeping this part for himself and not sharing with his mother.

 

He checked the earphones and selected the footage with the most appealing thumbnail, the video started and as always he wasn’t patient enough to watch the foreplay so he just scrolled through the video until two naked bodies were taking most of the screen.

 

Johnny felt the first twitch in his pants, he focused on the video and on the loud moaning coming from it, one of the men was already dripping lube on his fingers ready to start pushing them into the other guy. Johnny palmed himself just enough to have a little friction but not enough to make him leak, in the video the couple was already getting ready for the penetration and he was wondering how much it would take before he needed to go masturbate in the shower like he was used to giving his lack of privacy and fear of being caught making some kind of noise.

 

A sudden zoom in the ass of the guy who was about to get fucked made Johnny swallow hard trying to prevent an image of forming in his brain. Oh fuck. The image of Ten tiny ass popped in his mind before he couldn’t restrain it, the leaking in his pants was enough to make him stop the video drop his phone on the bed and run to the bathroom with a full erection on his pants.

 

Johnny got out of his clothes as fast as he could turn the shower on the hardest and loudest pressure. His hand was on his dick before the hot water hit his back, he couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips at that.

 

He started pumping his hand slowly in a rhythm that he liked, it made him feel on edge the friction didn’t seem enough, his mind was running free now faceless bodies with their asses ready for him to touch and fill until they weren’t faceless anymore. Johnny couldn’t help when his head made him see that stupid face that he only knew from some pictures, he couldn’t even gather much but it was enough to make him wonder about those small pink lips around his dick, and the cute ass all red from all the bites he would give.

 

The rhythm increased, Johnny just went tighter and faster with each pump, he couldn’t help the small moans that escaped his mouth now, he pressed his head with his thumb smearing the precum over his wet slit making it easier to move, he was close to climax, eyes shut close and mind free to wonder: he and Ten kissing each other, Ten giving him a hell of a blowjob he thought about the noises he would make and how good it would feel.

 

He climaxed biting his free arm to suppress the loud noise.

 

What the fuck he just did.

 

Johnny had just masturbated thinking about a guy he didn’t even know properly, this was the most disturbing thing he had ever done by far. Ten would probably feel disgusting, he would fucking hate him for it he was sure of it.

 

_“Shit, shit, shit”_

 

He kept reminding himself of how creepy he was while he finished showering. Just the mere thought about what he had just done made him feel the guilt build up in the bottom of his stomach.

 

He wrapped himself in a towel when he finished the shower and went in the direction to his room, when he crossed the door he realized someone was sitting in his bed.

 

His father had arrived home, the smell of alcohol was clear, he was sitting in his bed staring at him like Johnny was an insect who just walked out of the bathroom.

 

He saw that his father was holding his phone tightly in his hands.

 

Had he locked his phone hadn't him? He wasn't that stupid or was he? Maybe the nervousness he felted with the images of his friend made him forget to do such a simple thing as locking his damn phone.

 

“You fucking faggot” the stare he received made him shiver, the voice of his dad was wavering showcasing the drinking earlier.

 

“Dad it was just a stupid virus or something I don't know” Johnny voice went out way shakier than he intended to, his hands were shaking and his stomach made him feel like throwing up.

 

“So you decided to watch it and jerk off in my shower? God I thought this disgusting thing would end once you came back to Korea Johnny” His voice was drenched with disgusted, he spat every word like he wanted to get the taste of them out of his mouth “just because you mother think this queer thing is all nice and shit it doesn't mean I accept this nonsense, you know how much you are hurting me? Think about me you selfish brat I am you goddamn father.”

 

“Dad, I said it’s not what it looks like, you are drunk give me my phone we will talk tomorrow please,” he could feel the heat in his eyes the shaking in his hand while he held his towel, the clench in his stomach was so strong now he felt like throwing up and the anxiety crawling up his spine and closing his throat only made it all worse “just give me the phone plea-“

 

He dodged just in time to avoid the phone of hitting his head, Johnny heard the noise of the device cracking into pieces behind him but he didn’t have the courage to turn around and see it, the tears streamed down his face and he couldn’t seem to control them.

 

“Give you your damn phone? You are lucky don’t give you a damn beating.” his father stood up from the bed giving him a look of complete disgust as he walked out of the room.

 

Johnny knew the conversation was over he knew his father was not going to extend or drag it out, he just wanted to make him feel disgusted with himself and then never talk about it again. It was his way of doing things.

 

He waited a full minute before running to the bathroom, he kneeled down in front of the toilet sit just in time to vomit in the right place, his throat burned and he was blind with the tears coming out of his eyes, after he finished it he went over the sink and washed his mouth, Johnny couldn’t even control his breathing at this point.

 

When he walked into his room again he saw his cellphone on the floor, the glass on the screen was all over the floor and the device had opened and been reduced to tinier broken pieces.

 

Johnny turned off the lights and lay on his bed naked, the only noise he could hear was the barking of his dog and the sobbing coming out of his mouth.

 

He cried until his eyes were sore and his body shaking, he slept out of exhaustion and hoped he would never wake up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, i don't even know what to say myself, comment please tell me what you thought about this mess and thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gummybby)   
>  [Tumblr](https://we-are-bullshit.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh  
> im sorry  
> i love you guys   
> <3  
> (sorry for any mistake i really felt like posting now and i barely checked it sooo)

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:10]**

_ hey _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:23]**

_ who is this?  _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:25]**

_ its me babe _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:26]**

_ uh i need you to be _

_ just a little bit more specific  _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:26]**

_ *attached pic* _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:27]**

_ OH MY GOD _

_ YOURE ALIVE _

_ FUCK _

_ shit  _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:27]**

_ wow you really missed me didn’t you baby _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:28]**

_ i didn’t miss you _

_ that much  _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:30]**

_ did you just……  _

_ omgg _

_ i missed you a lot _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:31]**

_ what happened???  _

_ who is yuta tata tata? _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:31]**

_ you forgot the last ta _

_ and i _

_ dropped my phone lol _

_ and its broke now  _

_ yuta is my roomate! _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:32]**

_ oh the slut roommate _

_ how did you manage to break your phone? _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:34]**

_ exactly im on his phone because  _

_ im pretty sure he is pretty busy in our shared room right now _

_ and uh _

_ i dropped it on the  _

_ toilet _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:36 ]**

_ uh you are _

_ pretty stupid _

_ well thanks yuta _

_ you get that pussy boy _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:39]**

_ LOLLLLLL CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT _

_ that gay asshole sure is getting something but im pretty sure the dude in his room didn’t bring a pussy on his pocket  _

_ and i just outed my friend  _

_ nice one johnny _

  
  


**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:40]**

_ no biggie  _

_ baby _

_ i swear i entered my friends room the other day and he was  _

_ dry humping the guy he have been crushing for almost three years now _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:42]**

_ well at least he is doing something i wish i could do _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:23]**

_ dry hump your crush? _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:43]**

_ yep _

_ he is living the dream _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:44]**

_ same _

_ for me _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:47]**

_ oh so my baby boy has a crush  _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:47]**

_ maybe _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:48]**

_ is she hot _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:51 ]**

_ uh _

_ i only saw HIM _

_ in pics and _

_ yeah  _

_ a little bit _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:53]**

_ what _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:55]**

_ im ending myself _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:55]**

_ did you just?  _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:57]**

_ oh wow look its been 5 minutes that i _

_ exposed myself and im still alive _

_ got do something about this _

_ hm maybe drown myself in the cafeteria fountain  _

_ yep _

_ perfect _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 14:58]**

_ wait _

_ YOUR SCHOOL ALSO HAS A CAFETERIA FOUNTAIN??????? _

 

Ten stared at his phone squinting his eyes, did Johnny just ignored him outing himself and basically admitting to have a crush on him? Was this his way of turning him down? One more stupid decision for his long list of regrets, he was already imagining the  _ “hey dude im straight lol” _ he would get in response so then he could hide in his bed sheets and cry all night.

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:00]**

_ im about to kill myself and thats what you care  _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:01]**

_ im screaminggg _

_ do we go to the same uni? _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:03]**

_ ….. _

_ what _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:05]**

_ omygod _

_ are you not following like _

_ does this fountain next to the cafeteria has like _

_ a naked man on it _

_ and next to it there is this place where you park bikes???????? _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:08]**

_ what the fuck  _

_ yes  _

_ im lost _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:10]**

_ oh shit im so nervous right now _

_ oh my god _

_ is this real life _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:10]**

_ hey  _

_ uh _

_ did you just kind of ….. you know _

_ ignored me talking about my crush?  _

_ like i get if you hate me now or something _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:14]**

_ did i?  _

_ uh _

_ why would i hate you? _

_ good luck with the dude he is pretty luck to have such  _

_ an amazing person crushing on him _

_ you should tell him you know _

_ you are like really hot baby  _

_ he would be into you _

 

**ten out of ten**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:15]**

_ oh my god _

_ you really are stupid _

_ jesus  _

_ bye  _

 

**yuta ta ta tatata ta**

**[Sent: May 3, 15:16]**

_ what did i do???? _

_ ten???? _

_ hey come back we go to the same uni!!!! _

_ ten? _

_ ten????? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> hi   
> it's been a while..  
> so my life is a mess I'm going through some stuff and well i was basically out of inspo or will to live  
> but hey im back, sorry for the small chapter the next one will be pretty big
> 
> love you all!!!


End file.
